


Peppermint

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Crying, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Pillow Fights, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Well why'd you ask me for a mint?When did the spiciness begin?Is it all because of me?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! medd_uwu on Twitter made a fantastic animation i HAD to write for! i got permission so here it is!

Kei throws a pillow at Tadashi's face playfully, the pinch server falls back dramatically, hitting his bed with an oof. 

"Stop being dramatic Yamaguchi." Kei jokes, reaching for the pillow again before Tadashi whacks him in the face, causing Kei to stumble back a bit. 

"Oh you little-" Kei smiles and regains his bearings. 

He lunges towards Tadashi and captures his wrists in his hands, pinning them to the bed. 

"Try that again Tadashi." he states arrogantly in an attempt to draw attention away from his raging blush as Tadashi thrashes below him. 

"Get off me you giant!" He laughs, trying not to notice the wickedly loving look in Kei's eyes, as he tries to push Kei off of him. 

Tadashi eventually pushes him away, making Kei surrender and collapse onto the bed next to him. 

"God you're such a meanie sometimes." Tadashi fake complains, grabbing a pillow and lightly dropping it onto Kei's chest. 

"Well you're just easy to conquer." Kei fires back with his signature smirk etched onto his face. 

Tadashi rolls his eyes and gets up, starting up the pillow fight again. He slams a pillow into Kei's stomach, Kei grabs the pillow and pulls his friend closer. 

"What? Does Kei want a kissy?" Tadashi says, overexaggerating with an airy voice. 

Kei's eyes go wide and stumbles back. Tadashi quirks his head in confusion, he hadn't touched him. Oh. 

"Kei. Do you?" Tadashi drops the pillow and it hits the floor with a soft thud. "Do you love me?" 

"I," Kei feels his hands fiddle with each other, nervously trying to save himself from a full on breakdown. "I do. I do love you." 

Tadashi feels his ears ring and his face goes red hot. "You love me?" 

Kei affirms this with a nod and looks down at his fidgeting fingers. 

"I don't-, I'm not-, I don't love you Tsukki. Not like that, not in that way. You are still my best friend." Tadashi says quietly, looking at the shaking mess that is his best friend. 

Kei feels his knees lose all sense of strength at those words. He just ruined everything. The only boy who knew what happened to him, the only person who understood him completely. 

God damnit. 

Kei forces his incoming, embarrassing tears to stop and he walks to the bed. He slowly grabs a pillow and clutches it to his chest. 

Kei clears his throat and shifts his eyes around nervously "Can I sleep on your couch?" 

Kei wants to be as far away from the boy who just grabbed ahold of his heart and shattered it to pieces. Away from the boy he just destroyed a childhood friendship with. 

"Kei you-" 

"I'm going to go down there." 

Kei begins walking to the door but Tadashi grabs his wrist and turns him to face him. 

"Don't you dare go down there." 

Kei finally looks up from the floorboard and up at his friend. He failed in holding back his tears and pathetically wipes away at them with his sweater paws. He slides his hands understand his glasses and holds back a sob from ripping its away out of his throat. 

"Please don't cry." 

Kei disagrees with a miniscule shake of his head. 

Tadashi looks at his friend, wading through his complex, overwhelming and confusing emotions, he feels the hand gripping Kei's wrist grow sweaty.

The shorter boy can't help but feel his heart twinge and his cheeks heat up. Something sparks off in his heart and he feels warmth flood his body. 

He realizes, in this moment, that maybe, scratch that, that he likes his best friend, entirely like that. All these years together, Kei baking strawberry shortcake, Tadashi taking him to see Jurassic World as a surprise and Kei getting excited, looking at the movie with a dazzling smile that would kill an average person. The pitter pattering he felt in his stomach when things like that happened was no coincidence. 

"I made a mistake." Tadashi mutters. 

"Wha-" Kei is cut off by Tadashi hugging him. 

"I'm in love with you. I don't know why I even tried to deny it. I'm in love." 

"Are you joking with me right now? Because I wouldn't be able to take it if you were." 

Tadashi shakes his head no and Kei tucks the shorter's head into his chest and lets the last few tears he was holding onto fall down his cheeks in a poetic happiness.


End file.
